


...packs the whole closet for an overnight trip?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [24]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 05 - Who packs the whole closet for an overnight trip?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...packs the whole closet for an overnight trip?

Drake walks into the room and stops immediately at the sight of about three dozen articles of clothing spread everywhere. On the bed, on the armchair, on the ottoman, on the nightstands, on the dresser of course, not to mention all over the floor. There are dresses, blouses, skirts, coats, shoes and even a bikini. And in the middle of the chaos, OIivia, picking up things at random, analyzing them for a grand total of two seconds and throwing them over her shoulder.

“Erm… what are you dong?” he asks, a lot more calmly than he actually feels.

“What does it look like? I’m packing, obviously.”

“Riiiiight. You do realize that the clothes are supposed to go in the suitcase, right?”

He smiles in amusement when she scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Of course. I’m just deciding what to take. So far it’s…” she looks around, seeming a bit lost “…that pile.”

Drake looks down to see a pile of clothes that reaches all the way to his knees and which includes, as far as he can see, a fur coat, a raincoat, about four dresses, three pairs of shoes, some underwear, three scarves and two hats.

“So far? Livvy, you do realize we’re only staying in Ramsford for one night, right? And it’s nowhere near as cold as it is here.”

“I know, that’s the problem. I keep having to rethink what I’m taking. I do want to be prepared. I mean, I’m the godmother of the child after all, people will be looking at me and they expect me to be presentable.”

Drake eyed the pile again as Olivia now threw on it yet another dress. “But why so many dresses?”

“Drake! I can’t clash with the color scheme! And since your sister couldn’t be bothered to let me know what colors she’s chosen for the decoration, I’ll just have to pack as many options as possible.”

Drake sighed. He could argue that the only ones there would be family and close friends and that his niece was only turning one after all, but if there was something he’d learned after a few years with Olivia was that she’d always find a counterargument to everything he said, and since he didn’t want to argue, it was best to give up. At least she was only choosing her clothes, and not his too.

“Don’t worry honey, after I’m done with my suitcase I’ll select your clothes as well.”

Ah, damn it.


End file.
